


Remembrance

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Loveless
Genre: Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Loveless Drabble. Few chapters of this couple. Remembering from the heart and memories! Read on and find out.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	1. Butterfly

_Remembrance_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or it's characters. Just this older two shot I wrote years ago. It's also been beta 'ed by a ff.net friend name Girls-luv-Manga_

**Butterfly**

It has been a year since Soubi left Japan and went back to Septimal Moon. He was supposed to be staying there for four months, but it ended up being a year.

"How are you Ritsuka-kun? Had a good week?" Katsuko-sensei sweetly asked her gloomy patient. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling normal." Ritsuka responded while thinking _'it's always the same conversation.'_

"Did anything interesting happen this week?" She continued.

"Not really"

"Ritsuka-kun how was your year?" Katsuko-sensei asked trying once more to get the boy to look up at her.

"This year was okay I guess…" Ritsuka then slowly lifted his head to be rested against the couch, he couldn't help but start to think about _someone 'Soubi when are you coming back to me?'_

"It seems you don't feel like talking" Katsuko noted by Ritsuka's voice.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Sensei, I'm going to head home."

"Okay hope to see you next week."

"Okay…" Ritsuka put on his jacket and left, bowing slightly at the door.

He had decided a while ago to go to the same park Soubi and himself shared memories a few years back.

"It's so quiet tonight." He said to no one in particular as he sat down on a cold bench looking at the night sky.

Purple orbs closed as a butterfly suddenly appeared on the bench bringing a sudden breeze along with it, both belonging to the night called for his eyes to open once more.

"This wind is so strong." Ritsuka looked around and noticed the butterfly near him.

He poked the butterfly but its wings opened up as a surprise attack.

"Just looking at this butterfly makes me remember Soubi's art work. This was frustrating, Soubi being so far away."

To Ritsuka everything reminded him of his fighter. Memories appeared all on their own, making him sad, and longing for his blond boyfriend. He got up and decided to go home this time.

The butterfly quietly flew behind Ritsuka, following him wherever he was going.

~Ritsuka's room

He finished eating, doing his homework, and taking a bath. By now he was in his room sitting down on his chair looking through the many pictures on his computer. The pictures served as his memories, memories of friends, memories of places, but most importantly memories of Soubi.

"I miss you so much, Soubi." He kissed the last picture taken before Soubi left, leaving a small lip print on the screen.

The butterfly sat quietly on the windowsill as it watched Ritsuka carefully.

"Your boyfriend will come back to you Aoyagi Ritsuka." The butterfly then flew back to find Agatsuma Soubi. (This isn't possible for a butterfly to watch someone closely :3)

That night Ritsuka dreamt of Soubi while small and quiet tears left their wet trails down his cheeks. It began to rain throughout the night. Ritsuka blamed the butterfly, saying to himself that it made him remember his boyfriend of two years, but lying to yourself doesn't help when you know the truth, his dreams would have happened anyways.

The end

Beta'ed by **Girl-luvs-Manga**. 

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.

Laters :3


	2. Heart and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loveless two shot fic. Drabble. Remembering from the heart and memories. Read on to find out.

_Remembrance_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or it's characters. Just this older two shot I wrote years ago. It's also been beta 'ed by a ff.net friend name Girls-luv-Manga_

**Heart and memories!**

A long and almost lost year. It had been since a tall blond fighter left his sacrifice, lonely and longing for his return. An emergency was what he had said in his departing words. It was then that the younger boy knew it was about Septimal Moon.

"Welcome back to Japan, Agatsuma, Soubi."

Soubi began to light a cigarette. It helped to warm the cold of the station, even though the day itself was warm and bright. An unwelcome chill made its self known to the fighter, so much pain present though he hid behind his graceful features. Slowly but surely Soubi walked out of the train station.

Someone familiar was trailing Soubi but it was unnoticeable. The familiar and unwelcome presence kept his distance, away from sight. His silent footsteps followed Soubi, a most terrifying grin shown in the bright sun as he continued deftly after the unwilling prey. A predator.

As Soubi continued to walk taking in the familiar scenery, it somehow seemed so distant in his mind. Closing his, eyes enjoying the breeze like a person would before death he never knew how much he had actually missed Japan. Before his surprise visit to a certain dark haired sacrifice of his, he stopped by the Elementary school said sacrifice used to go to.

"This school brings back memories…"Soubi spoke aloud to only the birds occupying the trees in the school yard. Opening his eyes to lean against the school gates it was like he was a baby again, relearning the feeling of different things, yet at the same time it was entirely different.

"This is where I first talked to Ritsuka." Soubi continued.

"Soubi, you're coming back to me!" The stranger spoke as he moved hiding himself once more. The man known as Ritsu posed a threat once again. "I promise you."

After a while of remembering the past, the old times still echoing in his memories and heart Soubi took his leave. He's used up cigarette falling to the ground, to be crushed by only the previous owners' feet as he walked away.

"Ritsuka I'm coming for you."

"Soubi I'm right behind you too." The man began to chuckle low predatory, it could almost be mistaken for a possessive growl, to someone who didn't know the danger this man presented.

Soubi took out his cell phone from his pocket the chill was back again. He needed contact with another person now. He finally decided on calling Natsuo and Youji. The call surprised the zero pairing. Even they had to admit that it was nice to hear from him after five months.

"Does Ritsuka know you're back?" Natsuo asked shortly after the hellos were said, Youji lingers behind to pick up on the conversation as well.

"No but I'm going to surprise him." The voice, distorted by the travel of the call spoke back to the zero pair.

"Are you going to his house?" Youji asked snatching the phone away from his red haired partner.

Natsuo pouted as he laid his back against the wall. They had continued to stay at the blonds' house, since they were never really told to leave. Soubis' absence didn't only affect Ritsuka. Kio would visit them every night asking if Soubi came back yet.

"Yes I'm going to his house now." The fighter knew he missed his sacrifice and boyfriend so much.

The call ended after ten minutes. Soubi was so close to Ritsuka's house. He became nervous and felt his heart beating through his chest. Memories of the beautiful younger teen flooded through his mind and heart most of all.

Ritsu kept an open eye on Soubi and curious to where Soubi was going. He realized now where his student was going his smile turned evil once again as he hid himself for the time being.

"Ritsuka I'm here." Soubi said, not really meaning for the boy to hear, just as a reinstatement to himself that he was actually back climbing the same tree near his fighters' window, to visit the person he longed for the most.

The fighter peeked through the window watching Ritsuka stretching sexily. He smirked and decided right away to knock on the window.

"S- -soubi?" he gasped and cried opening the window, it was like the dreams he had so often, but this one he could reach out to, this one he could feel.

"I've really gone insane now haven't I?" Ritsuka spoke softly to the figure in his oh so realistic dream.

"Now why would you say that?" Soubi asked just as quietly.

"Your voice sounds so much better than my dreams." Blue orbs stared straight back into purple ones, hearts almost pounding in unison. "You really are back."

Ritsuka slipped his hand into the blonds' bigger one, the small touch speaking wonders for both, before pulling into a tight embrace, this would last forever, "I've missed you so much."

Soubi bent down and gently kissed his boyfriends' forehead, eyes closed tears just as gentle as the kiss slid down the creamy skin of both males.

From a distance, a low possessive eye watched carefully, waiting for the perfect timing. He would wait to get his Soubi back.

The end

Beta'ed by **Girl-luvs-Manga**.

Please leave positive or negative feedback.

If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.

Laters :3


	3. Wish

_Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, or its characters just this fan fiction._

_Birthday Wish_

Soubi and Ritsuka have been going out for three years, the younger boys parents unaware of their son's sexuality. They think that Soubi is more of a 'big brother' to Ritsuka since Seimei's death. His best friends are happy for him, and he has their support 100%.

Soubi's good friend Kio, reluctantly, accepts his relationship with Ritsuka, but will sometimes, in a forced joking matter will ask Soubi for sex. Soubi usually just chuckles and pats his friend's back saying, "You will find someone to have sex with you at anytime."

 _'I thought I had someone, but that brat took him away from me.'_ Kio thought in his mind. "Thanks, Soubi."

Soubi and Ritsuka were laying comfortably on the small bed in the younger boy's room had to offer, teasing and tempting each other, exploring only what the other had to offer. After an hour of wrestling tongues, their bitten, swollen lips that tried to gain dominance finally slowed until stopping leaving their owners gasping for air.

"So, Ritsuka what do you want for your birthday?" Soubi asked rubbing the soft skin on the small of Ritsuka's back.

"I want... never mind." Ritsuka began to say through almost silent gasps and moans due to the havoc that Soubi was causing. His light butterfly touches sending sparks though the small body. He suddenly pushed Soubi's hand away from his body because Ritsuka felt scared for a reason.

"What do you want? Tell me Ritsuka." Soubi almost sounded serious at this point due to his determination to make Ritsuka's birthday wonderful.

"Well… I want you to... take my ears." Ritsuka's voice lowered with each word in his sentence.

"You what?" Soubi said almost choking on his own words.

"." Ritsuka had said it again, in one low breath.

"For your birthday?" Soubi asked, recovering his lost breath, to say the retort in a teasing tone, making Ritsuka scowl and blush to take over yet again making the blond chuckle slightly.

Ritsuka only nodded, unable to think of words at the moment.

"As you wish." Soubi agreed while playing with Ritsuka's sensitive ears, letting his teasing commence. Soubi was more than willing to comply with this request he'd make sure that the teen would never forget this.

Please leave positive or negative reviews. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This specific drabble was written nearly a decade ago. I'm just happy to upload my old fan fics either in mulit chapters or drabbles for all to read. Happy Valentine's Day 2021. From myself and six year old son.


End file.
